Holy Realm:  The New World
by Risuke Susaki
Summary: Five regular kids who love to play Yu-Gi-Oh gets transported to a new realm, the Holy Realm.  Join them in their adventures through this new world.  Warning, most chapters will be long and slow updates.


This is my first story, so yeah... Anyways, I would appreciate any reviews, especially any errors or any part of my stories that you don't like/want to change because it just sucks. Also I will be accepting OCs later on (starting somewhere in Ch. 3-5). If you want to add any ideas later on just PM me about it (note: I will probably read it during the weekends most of the times because I'm very busy with schoolwork during the weekdays).

Disclaimer: I do not own anything originally created by Yu-Gi-Oh and later arcs. I only own my ideas and OCs.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hank wait up!" Risuke yelled. Risuke, a light skinned, white haired boy, continued to run until he was standing next to his best friend, Hank, a light skinned, black hair boy.<p>

"You could have just told me you were leaving you know," Risuke sighed, while catching his breath.

"Sorry Risuke, I wasn't thinking about you at the time," Hank apologized.

"Anyways, lets head to Jim's house for that six way free-for-all duel," Risuke said.

"Ok," Hank replied.

Together the two walked for about 10 minutes until they reached a two-story house with an oak tree in the front yard. From the outside the house looks perfectly normal, but both boys knew that inside the house was a different story. As they opened the door they saw the disheveled mess of food, cloths, and magazines.

"Finally you guys came, now lets get this duel started!" Jim exclaimed as he saw his friends. Jim, a light skinned, brown haired boy, began to guide Risuke and Hank to his room.

Risuke and Hank followed Jim until they entered his room. The room was covered with so much training weights, magazines, junk food, and other trash that the floor was no longer visible. Already in the room was their friends Ben, a pale skinned, black hair with red highlights and Hector, a light skinned, blonde.

"What took you so long? We were waiting foreeevvveeerrr!" Ben complained.

"Well sorry if the kenjutsu, (the art of fighting with one sword), teacher wanted to talking to me about some scholarships that I can earn, being one of the best in our district." Risuke retorted as he entered the room.

"Then blame the teacher," Ben responded.

"Why do you always blame everyone but yourself?" Risuke sighed, then complained, "Why can't you clean your room once in a while Jim? Its so hard to find a decent spot to duel."

"Sorry I'm too lazy to do it, unless of course you're willing to do it for me," Jim grinned.

"Nah, I'm good," Risuke sweatdropped.

"Now lets get this duel going!" Jim yelled. The boys then gathered around in a circle in the corner of the room and began to shuffle their decks.

Unknowingly to the boys, a strange distortion began to appear on the ceiling of Jim's room.

"Okay now who goes first?" Risuke said once everyone had finished shuffling.

"I have the letter A," Hank answered, as he checked the bottom of his deck.

"Can nobody beat A. No, then Hank you go first," Risuke said.

The distortion now had dark and murky cloud-like shapes appearing from the center of the distortion.

"Ok, now the order is clockwise around Hank. Lets start," Risuke said.

"I draw, and I activate..." Hank started.

In a blink on an eye, the distortion became a vortex and sucked everyone in the room.

Everyone in the room now landed on some sort of mosaic.

"What the hell!" yelled Ben as they landed and their cards scattering.

"...So where are we now?" Risuke questioned as the group began picking up their cards and looking around their surroundings. They were inside a room filled with several paintings of what seemed to be a battle of some sort.

A masked figure soon entered the room and approached the puzzled group and said, "Ah I see we have some new recruits. Hello my name is Kaibaman, I shall be your instructor, or guide if you may, to the world of the Holy Realm.

"Holy Realm?" Hector questioned and at the same time Risuke thought, "Kaibaman?"

"Sorry, sorry I forgot you are new to this place, you know the myth about the Shadow Realm, well it's real, but because it's so infamous that the other side of the place is almost never known. The other side of the Shadow Realm is the Holy Realm, which resides non-corrupted duel monsters." Kaibaman replied.

"Can you give us a minute to talk amongst ourselves, Kaibaman," Risuke interrupted.

"Sure, sure, when you're done just tell me and I'll continue my speech," Kaibaman answered.

The group gathered around together in a circle and Risuke started, "First things first, isn't the Shadow Realm and in general talking duel monsters only in the show, Yu-Gi-Oh? And secondly, how the freak did we get here!"

"Yeah isn't this place not supposed to exist," Hector said.

"Who cares how we got here, we're now in the Yu-Gi-Oh world! Think about all the adventures we had imagining ourselves in this world!" Jim exclaimed.

"But still..." Risuke began.

"Just shut up Risuke, we're gonna listen to the rest of what Kaibaman has to say," Ben interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah," Risuke grumbled.

"Kaibaman, you may now continue," Hank said.

"Ok good, you guys are now inside the place called the Holy Realm, instead of your old world. In this world, duel monsters are real. Yes, yes I know in your world, they were nothing but virtual monsters, but here they are reality. You have been teleported here because you have a talent in the game. Any questions so far?"

The group shook their heads.

"Good, good, in this world, you have to earn your keep here and make your own money, which you have the choice in participating two different types of matches. The first, which should be well known to you, is regular dueling, which gains the lowest amount of money and usually only done by beginners such as yourselves. And the second is what we call the War Games. In the War Games, you fight along side your monsters to defeat your opponent. There is a ranking system here for the War Games, it goes from E, which is what you are in now, to S, which only the top of the top. To get to a higher rank, you must defeat other duelists. You'll get experience and "level" up into a higher rank. Ok, before we continue, we must get your equipment for this world. So follow me to get them, without them, you cannot make any money or do anything for that matter."

Then the group got up on their feet and began to walk out the door with Kaibaman. They continued to walk through several hallways until they entered a relatively small room, that looked like it could only hold about 20 people at max, with only a woman that looked around 40 years old.

"Ok here we are to get your new equipment," Kaibaman exclaimed.

"So some new beginners came. Hi my name is Samantha, but you can call me Sammy," Sammy said happily.

"We need 5 beginner's gear set and the formal set of rules for the War Games," Kaibaman said seriously.

"Ok 5 gear sets and some rules are on your way," Sammy replied.

Sammy turned around and picked up a box and gave it to Kaibaman and said, "Here's a set of 10 gears, just get 5 and I'll keep looking for the rules."

Kaibaman picked up 5 cell phone-like things and said, "Ok these are what you call PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), these are use to both store your items and money, as well as to fight your matches. You place your cards on top of the screen and you summon the monster, set the monster, activate your spells and traps, or set them." He passed the PDA to each of them.

Then he picked up 5 deck holders and said, "Ok these are to hold your decks while you play, so attach these to your arms and then place your PDA in that empty square in front of the where the deck goes."

As the group did that, the PDA turned on.

Then Kaibaman said, "Ok now I will teach you how to manage your PDA. That blue box in the upper right is your mail box, you get your messages from the officials through that. The grey box right next to it is the options, you can configure the PDA to your liking through it. That green box in the upper left is the scan button, it can scan the stats and rank of a fellow duelist. Oh yeah, the PDA also stores the amount of experience you earn, along with money. You can view the amount of money you have through the yellow box on the lower right. You can also give money to your friends but dragging the yellow box into the orange box in the lower left. The orange box contains a list of all your friends in this world, as long as you exchange your keys. The keys can be exchanged as long as both PDA face each other and you drag the grey box into the orange box. The purple box in the middle of the screen contains something called your accessory cards. Accessory cards are unique cards, in this world, that allows for the duelist to upgrade themselves through armor and weapons. These accessory cards can appear whenever you press the purple box twice, and when you press the box once you can attach and remove your accessory cards. No one can press the purple box but the first person to press it because the password is your fingerprint, so no one can steal your accessory cards."

"Ok found the rules!" Sammy exclaimed as she drops a pamphlet onto the desk.

"Good, good, I explained most of the functions of the PDA, now we can get onto the rules of the War Games," Kaibaman said, "But before that is there any questions?"

"Why doesn't any of the functions work on the PDA?" Hector questioned as he press random boxes.

"Oh, its because you have to establish your password, other known as your fingerprint. You first hold your finger on the grey box for five seconds, then you'll hear a beep. After that you can do whatever you want." Kaibaman answered.

"Now any more questions?" Kaibaman asked.

The group shook their heads.

"Ok continuing, the War Games are not the traditional way of dueling, it involves mostly strategy, instead of skill and luck. More importantly, it has removed certain factors in dueling, such as drawing and having a hand. You can play any card you want from your deck at any time, but the first thing you must do in the start of a War Game is summon a monster. It can be any card that can be summoned on the first turn, that's not special summon. The requirements of the start summon is that when you're rank E or D, you summon one monster; when you're rank C or B, you summon 2 monsters; and when you're rank A or S, you summon 3 monsters. After that, you can special summon monsters, or activate your spell cards. Certain spells and traps are stationary, or follow a certain person, such as Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which negates the first attack that comes at you, instead of you choosing so. A War Game is pretty much indescribable, because it's something no one would expect, unless you experience it firsthand. A turn is classified though an attack. So you end your turn after you attack, then its your opponent's turn to attack you. Cards like Solemn Wishes, where it is influenced by the amount of cards you draw are instead, influenced by the turns. So if your opponent attacks you, then you would gain 500 LP (life point) like you would by drawing a card. You can also activate cards like Reckless Greed, which allows you to draw 2 more cards, but you can't draw cards for 2 turns, to increase your LP by 1000 because you supposedly drew 2 cards, but you don't gain any LP for the next 2 turns because of Reckless Greed's effect."

"Wait a minute, so a War Game is like you and your monsters fighting in the same battle but you're like the commander of your "army" and your cards are like strategies that you do or troops that you use, right?" Risuke asked.

"That's right, but I forgot to mention an important aspect to the War Game, each of your monsters have their individual HP (health point), which is equal to their original DEF. The only exception to this is when a monster's DEF is 0, so instead they have 1 HP instead of 0 HP, because that's not possible to have 0 HP and still live." Kaibaman responded.

"What about defense lowering cards, what do they do to your monster's HP?" Risuke questioned.

"Nothing, a monster's HP is equal to the original DEF, so nothing the HP doesn't change, only the DEF," answered Kaibaman.

"Is that all, when can we go out to play the War Game?" Jim asked excitedly.

"Wait a minute, I'm not done yet. I never mention the positions of a monster yet. Ok, when you set a monster in facedown defense position, that monster is cloaked and invisible to your opponent. These set monsters are only to act as a shield, or in some cases a scout to observe your opponents. You "tell" your set monsters to protect a certain person, yourself, or your or someone else's monster. This allows for sneak attacks for both you and your opponent. However, if a monster is accidentally attacked once, or is attacked protecting someone, it reveals them and they cannot return back stealth, unless by an effect of a card. Now we're gonna talk about the battles of the War Game, a monster's ATK is the amount of damage they can do to your opponent's monster HP. So if a 1900 ATK monster battles with a monster with 1600 ATK, your opponent's monster takes 300 damage in HP, but say if your monster successfully attacks your opponent's monster secretly, lets say in the back, your opponent's monster would take the full 1900 in HP and the remainder of the damage is dealt to the owner of that card. Now if a monster with 1600 ATK attacks a defending monster with 2000 DEF, the attacking monster would take 400 damage in HP. Card effects that deal effect damage, such as Hinotama, will deal 500 direct damage to a monster's HP, or 500 LP if you successfully use it on a player, because they can block it with cloaked or non-cloaked monsters. With counter spells or traps, they could be used to negate your opponent's spells or traps, as long as you set them and attached them to yourself beforehand, so you can use it whenever. As you get more used to the game, you can buy an item called the Mind Oracle, which allows a person to activate their set spells and traps, as well as summon their accessory weapon just by thinking so, but this item is an accessory item, so it isn't cheap. And that should be all about War Game's battles." Kaibaman finished.

"So now can we go off and do a War Game?" Jim asked.

"Sadly no, we have to join the other groups in the ceremony, celebrating your arrival into this world," Kaibaman sighed, "But all it's really about is just a ceremony with a feast and we have to attend it, otherwise you guys will be shipped back to your world, so it's mandatory."

"Aww man, I was hoping for at least one round today, I guess I'll have to do it tomorrow," Jim sighed.

"Yeah me too," Hector sighed.

Then the group was led yet again by Kaibaman to an massive room, lined with plates, utensils, food, desserts, and toppings. As Kaibaman guided the group to their spot, they were looking around at the food and the people.

"You guys, just LOOK at all the food here, its enough to feed me for a year!" Jim exclaimed.

"Jim, try not to gorge yourself too much, other people need to eat too," Hank responded.

"You and your fancy words," Jim retorted.

"Hey guys, look there are also duel monsters here too," Hector said excitedly.

"Well no duh, Sherlock, who do you think guided us in here in the first place," Ben retorted.

"He was a duel monster? He didn't look like one to me," Hector responded.

"Hey you guys, lets try to get _behind _Kaibaman, instead of being like 30 feet away from him," Risuke sighed.

"Waahh, we're that far behind him? Lets hurry up and catch up to him!" Jim exclaimed just before dashed through a group of people to get to where he thought Kaibaman was.

"Wait up Jim! That's the wrong way!" Risuke yelled.

"So which way is he, Risuke?" Hank asked.

"He's almost at the end of that table," Risuke replied, as he point to a table some 30 feet away.

"You guys go to Kaibaman, I'll get Jim back," Hank said.

"Ok good, meet you back at the table," Risuke replied as he guided the others to Kaibaman.

Soon Risuke's group got to where Kaibaman was sitting at and began to eat. Then about 5 minutes later, Hank appeared with Jim and the announcements began.

Some man walked up onto the podium, a small platform, and began talking about the importance of incoming beginners are to this world.

-Some 3 hour later-

"That...was...long...and...BORING!" complained Jim.

"At least you got food," Risuke said.

"True," Jim grinned.

"Ok, now its time for you guys to sleep, your rooms are in that gigantic building over there that has an E," Kaibaman said, pointing to the building, "Your rooms are 1076,1077,1078,1079, and 1080; it's pretty much all next to each other."

"Ok lets go to sleep," Risuke yawned.

"What! You're sleepy already? Man it's only 11 o'clock, how can you be sleepy?" Jim exclaimed.

"Well, sorry if my bedtime is at 10," Risuke retorted.

"Well I'm staying awake in my room and I'm going to change my deck so it's more suitable to the War Games," Jim said, before he dashed to find his room.

"That's a good idea, but I'm too sleepy right now, I'll do it in the morning. Oh yeah, Kaibaman, when do we wake up?" Risuke asked.

"Around 9, I'll knock on your doors to remind you guys so we can check out the market place," Kaibaman replied.

"Sounds good," Risuke said, "Now, I'm going to bed," as he walks to find his room.

"Thank you, Kaibaman for explaining the rules of this world," Hank said, before he goes off to find his room.

"Yeah thanks," Hector and Ben and said as they followed Risuke and Hank to the rooms.


End file.
